


The Call

by seamistress89



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Gen, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony makes a call, Voicemails, or I guess several calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:23:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamistress89/pseuds/seamistress89
Summary: Tony makes a few calls. He is not okay.





	The Call

The numbers stare up at him like an old friend, waiting to be contacted once more. Just because Tony had the numbers programmed into a little flip phone didn't mean that was the only device they were programmed to.  
  
The only difference was Tony programmed a different name to each device.  
  
Steve Rogers to the little flip phone -- a Nokia, of course.  
  
Popsicle in his main phone.  
  
Capt. Ahab in his suit. Oh yeah, he left fun notes for that contact.  
  
As he stared down to the dust that once made up the kid, he found none of those jokes funny at the moment.  
  
Random, the purple menace had told him. Random his ass! Thanos could tell how much Tony cared for the kid. That was obvious now.  
  
With the flip phone still on Earth, and FRIDAY out of range, Tony only had one option available to him to contact the good Captain.  
  
He had to check. He had to know if even one person was still alive down there. Going through his contacts, he decided he'd try Pepper first.  
  
Four rings later, a voicemail picked up. "You've reached Virginia Potts,  sorry I couldn't answer your call. Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can."  
  
A sigh and Tony hit the end call button. He scrolled up to Happy's contact next.  
  
Four rings later, and a voicemail picked up.  "Hi, you've reached Happy Hogan! Leave a message, and I'll get back to you asap, thank you and have a great day!"  
  
Right, of course. Why wouldn't Thanos wipe his best body guard and friend.  
  
A tear begins to roll down his cheek. Okay, maybe Rhody? Oh God, please let Rhody be okay.  
  
Four rings, and a voicemail again. "You've reached Colonel James Rhodes. Sorry I couldn't make your call, but if you can leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can, thank you."  
  
No... Gods, no. Please not Rhody too... more tears begin to form and roll down his cheeks. Not his best friend... Please.  
  
Wiping a few of the tears from his face, shakey fingers move to scroll through and up to the last contact he wants to try.  
  
A silent plea fills his thoughts as he hits the call button. Please... Just answer me.  
  
Four rings later, and a voicemail picks up.  
  
"You've reached Steve Rogers, sorry I couldnt answer your call, but if you can please leave a name, number, and a message, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Thank you, and have a blessed day."  
  
This time, Tony doesn't hang up. Instead, the beep rings in his ear and all Tony can do is break down and sob.  
  
Quiet sobs are heard for a good minute before Tony begins to reign them in. Control yourself, Stark. There's always the possibility they aren't dead. Maybe they're busy. He tries to convince himself. He really tries, but damn it. He's just not convinced.  
  
It still takes him a minute again before he can muster the will to speak.  
  
"Cap... I know you probably won't get this, but... I just had to tell someone... i already tried a few other numbers, but no one's picking up. I'm just... I'm not a praying man, but this time I just... I really hope the team's okay. They've gotta be okay. Captain America, so help me..."  
  
A shakey breath and a tongue slides over his lips. "Steve... I'm, I'm begging you here. Please be okay. Please just be busy. Please just give me some kind of sign that you're still alive. I'll take anything. Just please... Don't let me come home and find you GONE. Not... Not like the kid... Not like Peter."  
  
Another sob shakes his body.  "Peter was... Peter was in pain, Steve... He was in pain when he turned to dust." His voice is cracking as sobs shake his body. He's not sure how much longer he can keep talking like this. "He begged me to help him. I didn't... I just... He was clinging to me, begging me, and I... I let his disintegrate in my arms."  
  
His eyes squeeze shut and the tears fall easily now. "What am I gonna tell May? Oh God, Steve! What am I gonna tell his aunt?"  
  
The sobs continue to wrack through him and for a while, that's all he can do. The phone eventually slips through his hand. Eventually, Tony registers a voice saying something about the message time being exceeded. It asks if he wants to send it.

The voice chimes in again, something along the lines of "message sent. Goodbye."  
  
A dial tone kicks in for only a moment, before a click chimes. Tony hears none of it. All he hears is the sobs shaking his body until he's passed out from exhaustion.  
  
Eventually, he vaguely recognizes someone is moving him. He doesn't wake up again until he's back to Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> I cried writing this. I hope you're happy.
> 
> Note: I do not have a sequel / second chapter planned, but that does not mean I won't eventually write one.  
> I may write Steve's pov when he finally gets the voicemail, maybe his reaction to Tony coming home.


End file.
